One-Shot - Un Jeu Débile
by AdonisDrawing
Summary: Suite à une dispute, Shun et Ikki décident de se laisser entraîner dans un test débile imaginé par Milo. Shun va devoir révéler des choses si compromettraient son statu de "gamin innocent du Sanctuaire". (One-Shot sorti de nulle part et pas travaillé juste pour se marrer !)


**Salut à tous ! **

Je débarque de nulle-part avec un OS à la c*n que j'ai, comme qui dirait, écrit sur un pur coup de tête. C'était très drôle, tel que je l'avais imaginé, et, même si il n'est absolument pas travaillé, j'espère qu'il vous fera marrer aussi ! Je l'avais posté en premier sur un amino dédié à Saint Seiya, pour tester les réactions (car c'était un délire avec des gens de là-bas), et comme il marchait bien, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de le poster ici aussi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Jeu Débile**

"Bon, on s'y mets ?"

Une voix enthousiaste s'était élevée dans la salle de réception, à laquelle seuls répondirent deux soupirs désabusés. Ikki et Shun se repassaient les événements en tête, essayant de se souvenir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, comme deux idiots, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur des chaises de bois en plein milieu de la pièce.

...

_Le soleil venait de se lever sur le Sanctuaire et tout semblait calme dans le domaine sacré. Les guerres étaient finies depuis quelques mois et, pour récompenser leur courage, et pour ne pas laisser Athéna presque sans défense, Zeus avait ramené à la vie tous les chevaliers d'or. Ils vivaient au Sanctuaire des moments de paix et de tranquilit-_

_"Je te demande pardon ?_  
_\- Tu m'as bien entendu."_

_... Si ce n'était les éclats de voix d'un certain phénix en pleine querelle avec à peu près tout le monde. Et ce matin-là, c'était avec son petit frère._

_"J'en ai marre que tu disparaisse sans arrêt ! Maintenant qu'on a enfin la paix, j'aimerais bien passer un peu de temps avec ma famille !_  
_\- Je disparais pas tout le temps, t'exagère ! J'étais là au nouvel an._  
_\- Et mon anniversaire ? Et celui de Seiya ? Et Hyoga ?"_

_Ikki se tut devant l'argument et les grands yeux larmoyants qui le fixaient. Oui, bon, OK, il avait raté l'anniversaire de Shun... Et tous les autres. Mais c'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir autant... Si ?_

_"Ouais, bon, ça va, les anniversaires, on les a jamais fêté._  
_\- Parce qu'on avait d'autres priorités ! Maintenant, rien ne nous en empêche !"_

_Shun se détourna d'Ikki, assis à sa droite, profondément blessé par son attitude. La discussion avait bien commencé, au début. Les chevaliers de bronze prenaient le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble avant d'aller s'entraîner à l'arène, ils parlaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki annonce d'un coup qu'il comptait retourner sur l'Île de la Reine Morte... seul. Cela avait suffit pour que Shun, Les larmes aux yeux, lui fasse remarquer qu'il était jamais là et que ça le blessait, et le ton était vite monté entre les deux frères._

_"J'ai l'impression de pas te connaître. J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous connais même pas !" avait ponctué le plus jeune avant de se lever et sortir, emportant avec lui un tsouréki*._

...

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, rassemblés par Milo, qui avait entendu l'histoire d'Aiolia, son meilleur ami qui, lui-même, l'avait entendue de Seiya, qui s'entraînait avec lui. Le Scorpion avait entraîné Shun à part et lui avait proposé un test pour évaluer à quel point son frère le connaissait en lui posant des tas de questions anodines. Andromède avait trouvé ça drôle, au début, et ce petit tête à tête avec un homme aussi enthousiaste et dynamique que Milo lui avait remonté le moral... mais il n'était plus trop sur de vouloir jouer à ça, maintenant que son frère le toisait de l'air courroucé de celui qui avait été entraîné dans un jeu sans son accord.

"J'suis plus trop sur, Milo." dit-il en jetant un regard circulaire à ceux qui avaient voulu assister au Jeu, assis sur les longues tables qui avaient été poussées contre les murs et les autres chaises à leur disposition. Il y avait les chevaliers de bronze, bien sûr, ainsi que quelques chevaliers d'or - les avares de jeux et de paris, comme Aphrodite, Deathmask et Dohko ; Aldébaran qui déjeunait ; Aiolia qui accompagnait toujours Milo dans ses bêtises ; ainsi que Camus, Mu et Kanon, qui étaient dans le coin par hasard - et Athéna qui, attirée par le bruit, avait décidé de, pour une fois, se joindre à ses chevaliers pour observer.

"J'aime pas être le centre d'attention, grommella Ikki.  
\- Ça tombe bien, ton frère est dans la même situation ! Ça rapproche, d'être dans la même galère !  
\- Abrège... soupira Shun. S'il te plait...  
\- Alors, reprit Milo, me jeu est très simple : je vais te poser des questions sur Shun et tu devras y répondre le plus justement possible !  
\- C'est débile !"

Le Scorpion rigola pour toute réponse, puis sorti un calepin sur lequel il avait noté toutes les questions et réponses qu'il avait préparées.

"Bien ! Alors une facile pour commencer... Hum... Sa couleur préférée !  
\- ... Vert ?"

Une clochette retentit près d'Ikki, agitée par le chevalier du lion, qui observait la scène avec un air amusé.

"Correct ! renchérit Milo. Mais elle était facile. Alors, une autre... Salé ou sucré ?  
\- C'est quoi, ces questions ?  
\- Réponds, aller, encouragea Seiya dans un sourire.  
\- ... Sucré."

Un autre son de clochette le congratula, mais Ikki continua de tirer sa moue boudeuse habituelle.

"Une un peu plus dure, maintenant ! Chien ou chat ?  
\- Chat."

Et Aiolia ne bougea pas, gardant sa clochette emprisonnée dans sa main. Shun regards son frère, puis secoua lentement la tête.

"Raté.  
\- Mais... Comment ça ? T'aimes pas les chats, c'est nouveau ?  
\- Les chiens, c'est plus fidèle et câlin. Les chats... c'est mignon mais terriblement ingrat, répondit Shun dans un haussement d'épaule.  
\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura un Shiryu amusé dans l'assemblée, faisant rire ses amis bronze et son maître."

Ikki leur lança un regard noir puis, ragaillardi par cette erreur idiote qu'il aurait pu facilement éviter, il demanda à Milo la prochaine question. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre à un jeu aussi stupide !

"Plus dur encore ! Quel chevalier d'or admire-t-il le plus ?  
\- Mais... Mais c'est trop dur, ça !  
\- En connaissant les valeurs de ton frère, tu devrais trouver."

Ikki réfléchit un moment, regardant l'assemblée qui les observait. Il savait que Shun fréquentait beaucoup les chevaliers d'or : il aidait Aphrodite avec ses roses, parlait souvent littérature avec Camus, aidait Mu en cuisine et avec Kiki... mais il passait pas mal de temps avec un chevalier en particulier.

"Shaka !  
\- Encore raté, soupira Shun, presque déçu.  
\- Bah... Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui...  
\- Parce que je suis destiné à être chevalier de la vierge...  
\- ... Alors c'est qui ?  
\- Je le dirai pas."

Ikki soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Et voilà, une autre erreur stupide. Ceci dit, il avait une chance sur douze. Et Shun ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

"Plus facile : un sujet sur lequel vous n'êtes jamais d'accord ?  
\- ... Frapper avant de parler ?  
\- Trop facile, Milo. rigola Aiolia en agitant sa clochette. Une autre !  
\- Bon, bon... capitula le scorpion avec un grand sourire. Son pire souvenir ?"

Ikki regarda Shun, qui détourna les yeux. Il soupira. Si la réponse était "son combat avec untel", il avait pas fini, au nombre d'adversaire qu'il avait eu. Ce n'était donc pas ça... À moins... à moins que si... ?

"Hadès."

Aiolia agita sa clochette et Ikki eut un soupir soulagé, alors que Milo cherchait dans son calepin d'autres questions à poser.

"Hum... Ah ! Une plus dure : son premier baiser !  
\- Son pre-... Quoi ?"

Shun lança un regard noir au Scorpion, les bras croisés sur son torse, tirant la moue. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de la question, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entendre la réponse d'Ikki... surtout en voyant vers qui les regards de Seiya et Shiryu se tournaient. Si ils savaient...

"Je sais pas, moi ! Hyoga... ?"

Les regards du cygne et d'Andromède se croisèrent, et ils eurent un soupir commun en s'enfonçant dans leur chaise, alors qu'Aphrodite émit un rire clair.

"Vous n'y êtes pas, vraiment... grogna le russe en regardant ses amis de bronze. Vraiment pas.  
\- Hyoga est mon meilleur ami ! s'emporta Shun, que la rumeur avait fini par bien énerver. Et hétéro, qui plus est, il s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi !"

Silence dans la salle, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse fatidique. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir accroché l'attention de tout le monde, il annonça.

"June, femme-chevalier du caméléon. J'avais 12 ans."

Ikki le regarda, estomaqué, bouche bée. Il avait entendu son frère parler d'une jeune femme de ce nom, qui se serait entraînée avec lui sur l'Île d'Andromède avec lui.

"Eh bien, mon p'tit Shun, souffla Aphrodite, moi qui te croyait pur et innocent.  
\- Calme ta joie, ce n'était qu'un baiser, tempéra Camus.  
\- T'en sais rien, ça, il ne l'a pas dit. renchérit Deathmask. Si ça se trouve, ils ont...  
\- C'était qu'un baiser ! le coupa Shun, écarlate. Juste un baiser de rien du tout.  
\- Peut-être... commença Saori, lui souriant doucement. Mais tu l'as vue sans masque."

Un nouveau silence se fit dans la salle. Shun, le rouge aux joues, observa la réaction de chacun. Certains riaient sous cape, d'autres regardaient Athéna avec un air un peu surpris, alors qu'elle souriait, attendrie.  
Puis, rompant le silence, Aphrodite applaudit, comme ça, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, en riant de nouveaux.

"Ouh, Shun n'est plus si saaage ~  
\- Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser et qu'un masque !  
\- Shun a vu une fille sans masque...  
\- Mais ce n'est que son visage ! Je l'ai pas vue nue !  
\- Oh, d'après Shaina, c'est tout comme.  
\- Sans commentaire, Seiya !  
\- Mais je vous dit qu'ils ont sûrement...  
\- Ils n'ont rien fait !  
\- Elle où, la petite ? Je veux sa version !"

...

Que disais-je ? Ah, oui... Le Sanctuaire est désormais un havre de paix, de tranquillité...

* * *

_*Un tsouréki est un pain sucré grec proche de la brioche._

Je profite que je suis là pour faire une petite annonce pour ceux que ça intéresse :

Le chapitre 10 de If The Dead Rise sera bientôt en ligne ! Il est déjà entièrement rédigé et corrigé, il n'y a plus qu'à le poster. J'attends juste de finir d'organiser la... touche finale pour fêter le dixième chapitre, le plus long de la série et de toutes mes rédactions !

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
